


Подарки

by ms_bitterherb



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, M/M, Magic, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_bitterherb/pseuds/ms_bitterherb
Summary: Дженсен купил игрушку на Новый год





	Подарки

**Author's Note:**

> Не совсем на арт неизвестного художника http://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/1/6/5/1165590/70060475.jpg

На деньги за рассказы Дженсен выбрал теплую куртку, чтоб не перекатываться по улицам, как обмотанная шарфом капуста, в пяти свитерах и худом пальто, и получил от магазина плюшевого оленя с бубенчиком на ошейнике.  
Кассирша в красном колпачке пожелала счастливого Рождества и с профессиональным оскалом вручила игрушку. Бр-р, даже дареное парнокопытное, несмотря на какой-то потасканный вид, улыбалось приятнее.  
– Похоже, с тобой уже играли, дружище, – бубенчик виновато динькнул, – но я не против.  
Поддавшись капризу, Дженсен посадил игрушку за пазуху и повязал шарф так, чтобы между петлями выглядывала рогатая голова с глазами-пуговицами, чем привел в восторг половину встречных детишек.  
*  
Вечер Сочельника прошел, как обычно: проверка студенческих работ, утомительные попытки домучить Хёговскую «Тишину», ужин в Интернете. В поисках вдохновения Дженсена занесло на «Крипипасту», и олень косился на экран с выражением крайнего неодобрения на морде, а потом свалился на клавиатуру, умудрившись закрыть вкладку.  
– Напрасно ты думаешь, что вдвоем можно прожить на учительскую зарплату. Без моей писанины нас с тобой выселят, не успеет Санта сказать «хо-хо-хо»! – укорил Дженсен, но олень нисколько не устыдился, наоборот, опять упал – выдернул провод питания, и ноут, доживающий дни без аккумулятора, выключился. В свете гирлянды показалось, что олень победно взбрыкнул.  
*  
«Крипипаста» сделала свое дело: в черепушке роились сюжеты, один другого краше, было зябко – не то от мыслей, не то из окна снова поддувало. Он ворочался, пытался укрыться с головой и не отдать несуществующим ночным чудищам беззащитные пятки. За пределами одеяла квартира полнилась зловещими стуками, вздохами и непонятным скрежетом, а бубенчик позвякивал, будто олень, которого Дженсен, уступив иррациональному страху, взял в постель, дозором обходил кровать по краю.  
Проснулся он от нервного шепота:  
– …никого же, кроме меня! Хоть бы брелочный Йода или пони из киндер-сюрприза, ох, придурок великовозрастный… Начитался, почти что сам позвал, а Джаред теперь спасай… Пошел вон, ур-род, грабли прочь! Слюни подобрал и свалил отсюда!  
Перед клубящимся в изножье зубастым мраком стоял, выставив рога, игрушечный олень. Он бил о постель плюшевым копытом, но искры вылетали самые настоящие, и они очень не нравились твари. Бубенчик на ошейнике сверкал, как звезда. И все же мрак наступал, распространяя волны ужаса, жуткая многосуставчатая лапа взметнулась и опустилась со свистом, распоров оленю бок. Вместо того чтобы врасти в матрас, как в детстве, Дженсен резко сел и шлепнул по сенсорной лампе.  
– А ну отъебись! – рявкнул он и добавил по наитию: – от Джареда!  
Вспышка слишком яркого для ночника света поглотила монстра. Когда Дженсен проморгался, на кровати сидел абсолютно голый лохматый мужик в ошейнике с блестящим бубенчиком и зажимал наливающиеся кровью царапины на боку.  
– С Рождеством, что ли, – сказал он, улыбаясь совершенно оленьей улыбкой. – Спасибо за подарок, Дженсен.


End file.
